


No dejes de respirar

by OTPshipper98



Series: Prompts de Tumblr [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bajos niveles de Fluff y Angst, Comfort, Conversaciones de madrugada, Deseo de morir, Final optimista, M/M, Octavo, Pensamientos negativos, abrazos, depresión
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 09:56:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15638376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTPshipper98/pseuds/OTPshipper98
Summary: “A veces es más fácil respirar cuando te convences a ti mismo de que nada es real.”Draco y Harry no han hablado desde que terminó la guerra, pero a veces las palabras son lo menos importante.





	No dejes de respirar

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt de Tumblr: Drarry, con la frase "He visto la forma en la que me miras cuando crees que no te veo."
> 
> Si quieres enviarme una prompt, búscame en tumblr -> @darrry-y-otras-otps-gays :D

El tiempo pasaba de forma diferente en la enfermería.

Tal vez fuera a causa del silencio, llenado solo por la respiración lenta y acompasada de Draco Malfoy. Tal vez porque la luz de la luna apenas atravesaba las cortinas cerradas, por lo que todo a su alrededor eran sombras y siluetas meciéndose en la oscuridad. O quizá porque nadie sabía que Harry estaba allí, y por eso podía permitirse fingir que no existía, que era solo un ente observador, invisible, intangible.

Fuera por lo que fuera, Harry se sentía más relajado allí, sentado al lado de la camilla de Draco en el pequeño espacio entre las cortinas cerradas de la enfermería, que en ningún otro lugar en el mundo.

No era la primera vez que hacía aquello; colarse en la enfermería por la noche y sentarse al lado de Draco. En los pocos meses que habían pasado desde que habían vuelto para cursar octavo, Draco había pasado muchas noches en aquella camilla. Las primeras veces, Harry había observado al chico a través del Mapa del Merodeador, tirado en su propia cama, preguntándose qué le habría pasado al Slytherin para estar allí. Pero entonces se había dado cuenta de que, por mucho tiempo que se pasase mirando el mapa, nunca, a ninguna hora del día, había ningún nombre al lado del de Draco. Ningún otro Slytherin de octavo. Ningún amigo.

Draco estaba solo. Tan solo como Harry se sentía siempre que estaba rodeado de gente.

Tal vez por eso se había encontrado a sí mismo bajando hacia la enfermería una madrugada de principios de octubre, escondido bajo su capa de invisibilidad. Tal vez por eso había vuelto cada vez que el Slytherin volvía a pasar allí la noche.

Draco, probablemente ayudado por las pociones de la señora Pomfrey, dormía profundamente hasta bien pasado el amanecer, y no tenía ni idea de que nunca estaba solo.

Tal vez eso fuera lo mejor. Aunque una parte de Harry no podía evitar preguntarse cuál sería la reacción del chico si lo descubriera, el miedo a perder aquel lugar seguro superaba con creces a la curiosidad. No quería que el Slytherin reaccionase mal; no quería… no quería que aquel chico dejase de ser Draco, el Draco que Harry había creado en su mente, y volviese a ser Malfoy. Porque Malfoy significaba animosidad, y enemistad, y odio. Y Harry ya no tenía fuerzas para sentir nada de eso. No cuando ambos habían tenido que enfrentarse a la muerte. No cuando ambos habían vivido el horror de una guerra.

Aunque no habían hablado ni una vez desde el fin de la guerra, Harry sabía que el chico también pensaba en él como Harry, y no como Potter. Lo sabía por las miradas furtivas que intercambiaban en los pasillos, en clase y en el Gran Comedor. Por la forma en la que Draco se movía cuando estaba cerca de Harry. Por las sombras bajo sus ojos, y por la palidez casi fantasmagórica de su piel.

Draco también parecía demasiado cansado para odiar a nadie, salvo tal vez a sí mismo.

De pronto, una respiración fuerte llenó el silencio. Harry, perdido en sus pensamientos, no tuvo tiempo de esconderse bajo su capa antes de que Draco abriera los ojos. La mirada desorientada del chico encontró a Harry casi al instante, y él se olvidó de respirar y se preparó para lo peor.

Pero el chico no se escandalizó, no le pidió explicaciones, no hizo una mueca de desprecio. De hecho, su expresión no cambió en absoluto hasta que, al cabo de un momento, su mirada volvió a dirigirse al techo y un suspiro cansado dejó sus labios.

\- ¿Por qué estás aquí?

Su tono de voz fue más suave de lo que Harry habría creído posible, viniendo de Draco Malfoy. Y sonó agotado, derrotado. Hizo que su corazón se encogiera.

Harry estaba bastante seguro de que sus siguientes palabras sonarían extrañas, porque nunca las habría dicho a la luz del día. Pero allí, en su pequeño rincón apacible alejado del mundo real, fue casi demasiado fácil expresar en voz alta sus pensamientos.

-Porque he visto la forma en la que me miras cuando crees que no te veo – murmuró. De pronto, sus miradas estaban conectadas. Draco parecía preocupado, y reconfortarlo fue lo más sencillo y natural del mundo –. Y lo cierto es que me gusta. Me gusta, porque esos son los únicos momentos del día en los que tu expresión alberga esperanza. Y también me gusta porque son lo único que hace que merezca la pena haber vuelto –. Dijo eso último a sabiendas de que Draco pensaría que se refería a volver a Hogwarts. En realidad, Harry a menudo se planteaba si realmente tendría que haber escogido volver a su cuerpo cuando tuvo la oportunidad de reencontrarse con sus padres en el otro mundo, durante la Batalla de Hogwarts.

La mirada del chico seguía perdida en la suya, y leer sus emociones, incluso en la penumbra, fue tan fácil como respirar. _No sé si creerte_ , decían sus ojos. _Temo que esto sea una broma pesada, una forma más de humillarme y de recordarme que no debería estar aquí. Pero me da igual, Harry. Estoy dispuesto a arriesgarme a que todo sea una mentira, porque incluso una mentira es mejor que seguir estando solo._

De pronto, Harry quería envolver a Draco entre sus brazos.

En lugar de hacer eso, acercó una mano a la cama, donde la mano de Draco descansaba sobre las sábanas con la palma hacia abajo. Dándole tiempo para que se apartase si así lo deseaba, Harry rozó la piel del chico con la suya. Un suspiro entrecortado llenó el silencio de la noche, y Harry ni siquiera sabía quién lo había emitido, pero se sintió envalentonado y juntó sus manos.

Sus dedos encajaron entre los de Draco como si siempre hubieran pertenecido ahí.

Hubo un momento de absoluto silencio. La postura de su hombro era un tanto extraña, porque la cama de hospital era bastante más alta que su silla, pero todo su cuerpo se relajó cuando Draco acomodó su mano bajo la de Harry en lugar de apartarla.

\- ¿Podemos hacer esto? – murmuró de pronto el chico. Su mirada estaba clavada en sus manos, tan intensa que Harry casi podía sentirla como una caricia.

-¿El qué? – preguntó Harry, distraído por lo increíblemente dulce que era la voz de Draco cuando estaba adormilado. Sabía que no debería sentirse así, pero no pudo evitar verse completamente envuelto por ella.

-Tocarnos – dijo Draco –. Nunca antes hemos entrado en contacto físico salvo para pelearnos.

 _Excepto el día que te salvé la vida_ , pensó Harry. No dijo eso en voz alta. Sacar el tema del incendio de la Sala de los Menesteres no parecía una idea inteligente.

En su lugar, Harry desenganchó sus dedos de entre los de Draco y, con suma suavidad, dejó que sus yemas subieran por la piel del brazo del chico tanto como la manga de su camisón de hospital se lo permitió. Todo se sintió correcto; desde la sensación de la piel de Draco bajo sus dedos, hasta el pequeño jadeo sorprendido que dejó los labios del chico.

-Sí – contestó, hipnotizado –. Podemos tocarnos.

Draco rozó la muñeca de Harry, y después la rodeó con sus dedos con firmeza.

-Vale – murmuró –. Súbete a la cama.

Y Harry ni siquiera se lo pensó; se quitó los zapatos y las gafas, apartó las sábanas mientras Draco se echaba hacia atrás y se tumbó al lado del chico al que un día había llamado archienemigo.

Se miraron en silencio. Draco se había tumbado sobre su lado derecho, y su mano derecha descansaba sobre la almohada al lado de su cara, con la palma hacia arriba. Harry acercó sus dedos, despacio, y trazó la forma de la palma de la mano de Draco con suavidad, acariciando su pulgar, su muñeca, las líneas que no podía distinguir en la penumbra. Los dedos de Draco estaban enroscados, y Harry presionó sus palmas para alisarlos contra la almohada. Un instante después, Draco entrelazó sus dedos con los de Harry.

Sus manos estaban tan cerca de él que Harry simplemente tuvo que llevarlas hasta sus labios para darles un beso suave.

\- _Harry_ –. Su nombre dejó los labios del chico con un ligero temblor, y él se alejó las manos de los labios inmediatamente. ¿En qué estaba pensando? Que se sintiera apartado del mundo real cuando estaba allí no quería decir que Draco hubiera dejado de ser Draco, o que no fueran a verse al día siguiente en clase delante de todos sus compañeros, a plena luz del día.

\- Lo siento – dijo rápidamente –. No debería…

Había empezado a separar su mano de la del chico, pero este se aferró a él y no dejó que ocurriera.

\- No. Por favor, no me sueltes.

Sonó desesperado, angustiado. Harry quiso contestar algo, reconfortar a Draco, pero de pronto fue muy consciente de que estaba muy, _muy_ cerca del chico, y su garganta se atascó. Lo único que sabía era que no quería dejar de tocar a Draco.

\- Lo siento – susurró el chico –. Sé que esto no está bien. Pero…

No siguió hablando. Harry estaba aterrorizado, pero _tenía_ que saber lo que el chico estaba pensando, así que musitó:

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué ibas a decir?

Draco tragó saliva.

\- Que tenías razón –. Lo dijo en un hilo de voz, y Harry, aunque solo podía ver la mitad de su cara porque sus manos seguían apoyadas en la almohada, captó la forma en la que su expresión se encogió de dolor –. Tenías razón cuando dijiste que eres lo único que me da esperanza.

Sus piernas se rozaron bajo las sábanas, y sus pies empezaron a acariciarse. Harry no tenía ni idea de quién había iniciado el contacto, pero ninguno de los dos se apartó, así que supuso que no importaba.

\- ¿Esperanza… con respecto a qué?

\- No lo sé –. Draco separó sus manos, y Harry aguantó la respiración mientras el brazo del chico se perdía bajo las sábanas. Cuando sintió que una mano se presionaba en su cintura, no pudo evitar suspirar y acercarse un poco más al cuerpo del chico –. Simplemente me das esperanza. El resto del tiempo me siento como… como si nada importase. Nada me importa, Harry. No me importa estar vivo o muerto, ni las clases, ni que mis padres estén en Azkaban. No me importa comer, ni dormir, ni me importan las conversaciones de la gente. Ni siquiera me importa estar contándote todo esto, aunque sé que podrías usarlo en mi contra. Solo me siento... vacío.

Dijo todo eso trazando círculos en la piel de Harry, por debajo de su camiseta, y él apenas pudo oír las palabras del chico por encima de la estampida de sensaciones que estaba galopando por todo su cuerpo.

\- No voy a usarlo en tu contra – se oyó a sí mismo decir –. Yo también me siento así. Desde que acabó la guerra, solo… solo sigo hacia delante por inercia. Como si nada me importase –. _Salvo tú. No sé por qué, Draco, pero tú me importas más que nada. Más que yo mismo._

Sus miradas se encontraron, y la mano de Draco hizo presión en su cadera, como si el chico hubiera tratado de sujetarlo en un acto reflejo.

\- Más – murmuró Draco –. Necesito más contacto físico.

\- Oh. Eh… puedes tumbarte sobre mi pecho, si quieres –. Lo dijo con tono casual, pero la necesidad de tener a Draco sobre él era de pronto casi insoportable.

Draco sacudió la cabeza.

\- No puedo. Me quedaría dormido.

\- ¿Acaso importa? – Harry se tumbó boca arriba y llevó una mano a la cadera de Draco, atrayendo al chico hacia sí –. Acabas de decirme que nada te importa. Si lo niegas ahora vas a contradecirte.

Draco soltó un bufido que sonó extrañamente parecido a los que Harry había oído a lo largo de los años, cuando se peleaban o discutían. Fue inquietante, y a la vez reconfortante. Como un recordatorio de que el chico que se estaba acomodando sobre su pecho de mala gana era realmente Draco Malfoy.

Rodeó al Slytherin con el brazo, examinando la forma en la que el peso de un cuerpo sobre su pecho le hacía sentir. Era cómodo, decidió. Extraño, pero cómodo. Nunca antes había dormido así con nadie.

Sus piernas se juntaron, y Draco se abrazó al torso de Harry y suspiró.

\- Estoy cansado.

Con su mano libre, Harry acarició el pelo del chico, apartándolo de su frente. Era un poco menos suave de lo que parecía a la vista. Muy fino, y enredado en pequeños nudos que debían de haberse formado mientras dormía.

Era absolutamente perfecto, y Harry quería pasarse el resto de la noche sintiéndolo entre sus dedos.

\- Duerme – murmuró, juntando un poco más sus cuerpos.

Draco volvió a sacudir la cabeza, frotando su pelo entre su cara y el pecho de Harry.

\- Cansado de respirar.

El primer impulso de Harry fue contestar que él también. Que llevaba muchos meses deseando haber muerto. Que no comprendía cuál era el significado de su existencia. Pero se tragó sus propias palabras y levantó la barbilla de Draco. En cuanto el chico se separó de su pecho y sus miradas se encontraron, Harry tocó sus labios con un dedo vacilante. Draco jadeó con mucha suavidad, y Harry atrajo el cuerpo del chico hacia el suyo hasta que fue capaz de juntar sus labios. Saboreó la siguiente respiración de Draco. Fue corta e irregular, llena de miedo, de deseo, y también, Harry se permitió creer, de esperanza.

En ese momento, Harry decidió que quería devolverle la esperanza a Draco Malfoy.

\- No dejes de respirar – musitó, volviendo a mirar al chico a los ojos –. Por favor, Draco. Finge que nada de lo que te impide seguir adelante es real, si quieres; sé que a veces es más fácil respirar cuando te convences a ti mismo de que nada es real. Pero, por favor, no dejes de respirar.

Draco pasó la punta de su lengua por sus labios, saboreándolos, vacilante.

\- Está bien – dijo al cabo de un momento –. Lo intentaré.

Algo dentro del pecho de Harry se encogió. No le bastaba con que Draco lo intentase. _Tenía_ que conseguirlo.

\- Yo lo intentaré contigo –. La cabeza del chico volvió a posarse sobre su pecho, y Harry la acunó con su mano. _Voy a mantenerte a salvo_ , pensó. _Mientras tú no quieras apartarte, no dejaré que nada ni nadie te aleje de mí_ –. Lo intentaremos juntos.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: @drarry-y-otras-otps-gays


End file.
